Wicked In Love
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Nabrina one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Nick/Sabrina}
1. A Nudge In the Right Direction

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own or claim anything associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by anon on tumblr:**

24\. "_I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough."_

* * *

_"I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough," _Sabrina muses as she stands at her locker, looking over at where Nick is with some of his friends.

"I don't think you even have to try that hard honestly," Rosalind tells her, closing her locker door.

Sabrina thinks about Roz's words for a moment as she continues staring unabashedly at the back of Nick's form. "Hmm... you may be right."

"I'm not one to talk like this, ever... but he's like walking sex."

Sabrina's eyes widened, but a grin finds its way onto her face still, as she turns to Rosalind. "Rosalind! Oh my... wow. I can't believe you said that."

Rosalind shrugs. "I warned you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you actually would say that out loud."

Rosalind shrugs. "It's not like what you said wasn't just as out there."

"I guess so."

"You should go talk to him," Rosalind says, nudging her.

"What? Why would I do that?"

Rosalind gives her a pointed look. "The way you both look and talk about each other when the other isn't looking and or around. It's very clearly obvious you both have a big thing for each other."

"I don't..." Sabrina pauses. "Wait. Does he really look at me, too?"

Rosalind nods. "Just as much as you look at him."

Sabrina smiles. "He does... wow."

"You really should go over there," Rosalind tells her, nudging her in Nick's direction. "Someone should. Be the one who wears the pants in your upcoming relationship. Make the first move."

"But I'd rather be equals."

Rosalind rolls her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Did I?

"Now you're just stalling."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not about to argue with you and let you continue stalling."

"But..."

"If it's rejection you're worried about, he will not say no. Now go!"

Sabrina sighs and stands up straight. "Alright, fine," she says, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Good or Bad

_**This is my last Nabrina drabble this go around. Hopefully it won't be long before I finish my other requests and can open them back up to write more.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by liz-gayllen and anon** 10\. _"Do you think we're bad people?"_

* * *

_"Do you think we're bad people?"_

"Define bad people?" Nick asks, rolling over and supporting his head on his hand as he stares at her.

Sabrina turns her head to look back at him. "Bad as in we've gone too far and will never be able to come back to better and lighter days."

"Hmm... that's actually a good question," Nick muses. "I've never thought of that, to be honest."

"It just now came to me, too."

"I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"How so?"

"Do you feel like you're a bad person on the inside?"

Sabrina thinks his question over for some time before answering, "I mean, I've done bad things but I don't have any regrets that eat me from the inside." Then as an afterthought she adds, "I've always apologized to people I hurt."

"I think you've answered your own question," Nick says. "People who are actually bad from what I know don't usually ever apologize or admit they've done something bad. But you have a conscience and that makes you not a bad person."

"I like how that sounds," Sabrina says, rolling over and snuggling up to Nick. "Thank you."

"Anytime, babe," Nick replies, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


	3. Surprise

_**I am bringing this over here so there's much less clutter on my page.**_

_**Wow. This is my first ever completed Nabrina piece. I have a few others in the middle of being written and a multi-chapter fic planned out, too. But back to this drabblesque piece... it went from semi-serious to humorous, which at first made no sense... until I realized this is exactly me with my anxiety. It'll make a lot more sense when you read. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything at all associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I just like to play around with the characters at times. _

* * *

**Requested by anon on Tumblr **39: _"I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever."_

* * *

_"I know you're afraid, but we can't hide in this closet forever."_

"Ha. I'm not afraid," Sabrina says, shaking her head defiantly.

"You know it's okay to admit you're afraid, right?" Nick asks her, rubbing her arm gently. "Being afraid doesn't make you any less powerful. If anything it makes you more human."

Sabrina ponders his words and sighs. "Alright, so maybe I am... a little bit... afraid," she admits, avoiding eye contact. "But I've dealt with the worst of the worst in supernatural terms..."

"And? How does that fit in here?"

"It's just... how can I be afraid of something so mundane when I've dealt with literal almost death and the worst creatures ever? It makes no sense."

"It's because you're part human, Sabrina," Nick tells her, turning his head to look at her in what little light was coming through the crack in the door. "But that's what makes you... you. You're the best of both worlds."

"That's such a cliché thing to say." Sabrina smiles. leaning her head against his shoulder. "But I know you mean it, and coming from you... it means everything to me."

"I'm happy to hear that," Nick says, smiling himself. "Now are you ready to leave this closet?"

Sabrina sighs. "I guess now is better than never."

"Just act surprised," Nick tells her, standing up and offering her his hand.

Sabrina frowns. "Hard to even act surprised... considering I hate surprise parties."


End file.
